


You Little Shit

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, but you have to squint, it sounds fun, like really squint, nerf guns, try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: Zayn walked around the top level and opened the room to their small studio. Zayn immediately smiled when he saw Harry's pigeon-toed feet standing behind a curtain.or the one where Harry and Zayn have a nerf gun battle.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallrightintou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallrightintou/gifts).



> I made a deal with @Basically_wat that if she drank more water I would write her a prompt of her choosing. Let's give her a round of applause because she did it! Woo Tori! This doesn't mean you can stop drinking water by the way. The guns I used in this story are real by the way, do you really think I could think of those names? Please. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> the prompt: I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says 'here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo' AU

Zayn cocked his head to the side as he pulled into the driveway. It looked like there was a package on the porch but Zayn couldn't remember ordering anything. He tried to remember if Harry bought anything but ever since the lockdown started, Harry has been online shopping like a proper addict. There was no telling what he could have ordered.   
Upon walking up to the porch, the package wasn't a package at all it was one of Zayn's nerf guns; a doomsday impact zone longarm blaster to be exact. Zayn picked it up and noticed that it was already loaded. Next to where the nerf gun laid, was a small over the shoulder bag filled with extra bullets and a note in Harry's script 

_Here is your weapon, I have one too. Good luck! ♡ x H_

Zayn grinned and pocketed the note before slinging the bag around his body. Carefully, Zayn walked around their walk around porch and made sure he didn't see Harry. He walked back to the front door and opened it, he made a mental note to yell at Harry later for not locking it. None of the lights were on in the house and most of the curtains were drawn so there wasn't a lot of light. 

"Harry!" Zayn called out. "Babe, I'm home."

Zayn stood still to see if he could hear anything and when he didn't, he proceeded into the house. He kept his back against the wall and walked into their dining room that they never ate in first. Then the kitchen, from the view of the back door he could see Harry set up an obstacle course of sorts in their backyard. Zayn tore his eyes away from the door when he heard movement. He crouched down and held the gun in front of him and waited for the perfect shot but stopped when he realized it was only their cat, Luci. 

"Luci," Zayn frowned. "You could get hurt. Go on."

Luci sat down in front of Zayn, meowing once before very dramatically falling to the floor and stretching. Never being able to resist scratching her belly, Zayn scratched her for a few seconds.

"Now sh, can't let Hazza know where I am," Zayn whispered. 

He got back up from his crouching position and walked towards the living room. Once it was cleared, he checked all the other rooms in the downstairs.

"Hazza love, I was thinking of ordering Chinese food for dinner!" Zayn called out again as he started walking up the steps to their second floor. 

Zayn walked around the top level and opened the room to their small studio. Zayn immediately smiled when he saw Harry's pigeon-toed feet standing behind a curtain. 

"If you surrender I'll let you pick the movie tonight!" Zayn called out again. In the mostly dim room, he could see Harry bring his hand up to his mouth, obviously trying not to crack. "Hm, must not be in here."

Zayn pretended to walk out of the room but left the door cracked enough so he could see Harry. He saw him peek out from the curtains and tiptoe around their piano. Zayn lifted his nerf gun and shot it at Harry, the felt bullet hitting his hip. Harry yelped and started firing away but Zayn had already left the doorway and was hiding behind the hall closet door. Zayn poked his head out and his jaw dropped.

"That's not fair!" He yelled. 

Harry yelped again and ran down the hall and hid behind the banister as if a small poll was going to hide his lanky figure. 

"What's not fair? At least I warned you this time!" Harry yelled shooting at Zayn.

"You're using the desolater blaster! We're at a total disadvantage!"

"Too bad!" Harry shouted, trying to shoot him again before running down the stairs.

Zayn had already shot his bullets as Harry ran away so he quickly reloaded before storming down the stairs. He could see the backdoor open so he quickly ran outside and closed it back, they didn't want Luci escaping again. Zayn hid behind their grill. He smiled at the sight of Harry trying to hide behind a tree and carefully moved so he could shoot him; which he did, in the chest this time. He ducked behind the makeshift cardboard shield Harry built, cursing his husband when he felt a few bullets hit him in the back. When the shield fell, Zayn ran away trying to shoot Harry as he did so. 

"Hey Harry," Zayn called hiding behind an old laundry bin. 

"Yes, my love?" Harry peered behind the table he turned on its side.

"Can you tell me why we are always stuck and running from the bullets?"

It was quiet in their backyard, Zayn grinning while Harry stared at him with his jaw dropped. In a split second, Harry's loud laugh broke the silence. He was curling forward and holding his stomach as he laughed. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh along as he walked around the laundry bin and started shooting Harry while he was down.

"You little shit!" Harry laughed, holding his hands up. "I give up!"

Zayn grinned and took the bag off from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground before straddling Harry, who was still giggling. 

Zayn held the gun to Harry's chest and grinned. "Say it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No."

Zayn pressed the nerf gun into Harry's chest a little harder. "Say it."

"No," Harry pouted, trying not to smile.

"Alright," Zayn sighed and reloaded his gun.

Harry started squirming underneath Zayn, his laughter filling the spring air. Zayn used all of his self-control not to crack as he peered down at Harry. 

He used his free hand to tickle Harry's sides. "Don't make me ask again."

"Okay, okay!" Harry giggled. "You're the prettiest prince!"

Zayn tossed the gun to the side and put his hands on either side of Harry's head. "Don't you forget it, babe," he winked, kissing Harry's nose.

Harry accepted a kiss on the lips before pushing Zayn off of him and grabbing his gun and running inside. "Round two starts in two minutes!"


End file.
